


Puppy Love

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Series: Angel Daze (Sabriel Oneshots) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Gabriel, Pet Play, Pregnant Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sweet Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Sam's very tired after a long hunt. So, he heads home to spend some quality time with his new pup. There's no better way to relax.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am normally not a fan of pet play at all because the owners are usually mean or vidictive. But, I have found that I have a soft spot for gentle pet play. So, I decided to dabble in it. Never written it before. Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what's not canon

Sam wasn’t sure how he had talked Gabriel into this or even where the idea had come from. What Sam did know is that all of it was a massive turn on. He was so hard right now.

“Good boy.” Sam praised gently as he stroked Gabriel’s hair. His fingers trailed gently down Gabriel’s neck to tenderly rub under the loose dog collar. He smiled as the angel just kept eating from his dog bowl.

Sam lovingly petted his angelic pup. He stroked along his thin back and then dipped under to feel the swell of the angel’s belly. His beautiful bitch would litter soon. And by bitch, Sam meant it only in the technical term of a female dog. He loved the angel far too much to call him something so demeaning normally.

Sam reached between his pup’s legs. He gingerly checked the security of the cockcage Gabriel was wearing and the silk ribbon tied in a bow around his testicles. When found that his pet had not tampered with them, he gave the angel’s balls a loving squeeze.

Gabriel, still with his nose in his bowl, whimpered softly at the feel. The pleasure was intense because Sam didn’t touch him sexually too often now that he was a pet. He whined softly and leaned to the touch. It only earned him a few soft rubs to his perineum.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this.” Sam whispered softly in awe as he lovingly patted then rubbed the angel’s ass. His fingers dipped between his pet’s cheeks to massage around where a dog tail buttplug was nestled in his pet’s anus.

Sam had just gotten home from a hunt about a half hour ago and was exhausted. He had been happily greeted by his new pet. Since all his pet’s grace went to keeping the litter alive in a male body, Sam still had to feed and water his pregnant pup. It was a task that Sam found he really didn’t mind.

“C’mere, Boy.” Sam called softly as he went to sit on the couch. Like any good owner with a small dog, Sam loved having a lapdog. When his pet crawled across the carpet to him, he lovingly picked it up and sat it on his lap. He was extra careful not to hurt its tail.

“I missed you today.” Sam whispered softly as he tenderly stroked his pup’s golden hair. He leaned in close and kissed his pet’s nose. This made Gabriel smile happily and nuzzle under Sam’s jaw.

“I missed you too, Master.” Gabriel replied softly, licking at his master’s throat.

“You’re such a good boy, Gabriel.” Sam praised lovingly as he rubbed his pup’s belly. Unlike a lot of “pet” owners, Sam always allowed his pup to talk. If you had a pet this special, why not make it more special by allowing it to talk? “What did you do today, Sweetheart?”

“I ate the breakfast you left in my bowl. Played with my toys. And then I took a nap out on the grass in the sun.” Gabriel replied happily as he nuzzled under Sam’s jaw more. He loved his master so much, he was always so kind. He gave lots of hugs and pettings and the worst punishment he ever gave was a few spanks.

Sam personally loved that while on earth, Gabriel had gotten himself a house. This was where they were now. It gave Sam somewhere to be alone with his lover after a stressful day. The high fence also allowed them to do their pet play out in the yard.

“Sounds like a nice relaxing day, Pet.” Sam tenderly kissed his pup’s forehead. Though, he gave a concerned look when his pup whimpered and squirmed, “What’s wrong, Boy?”

“M-master, I-I have to pee.” Gabriel whispered softly, face flushing. He really hated that part of being so low on grace. Bodily functions sucked, they were embarrassing.

“Okay. Such a good boy for telling me and not going in the house.” Sam stroked the angel’s back and grabbed the dog leash off the coffee table. He put his pup back on the ground and clipped the leash to his collar. Sam then stood and held the leash, heading for the backyard. The yard was kept very clean and safe so Gabriel wouldn’t hurt himself as he crawled around.

Sam hummed softly as he walked his pet around the yard. He smiled as Gabriel found a spot behind a tree. Sam gave the command, allowing his pup to urinate. One he was done, Sam led him over to the hose and gently washed the pup’s caged cock.

“Alright, good boy. You’ve been such a good pet today.” Sam told him happily before leading him over to the dog tieout in the middle of the yard. Sam clipped the dog cable to Gabriel’s collar and the angelic pup started to squirm excitedly. Gabriel loved the tieout.

“Be right back. Be a good boy.” Sam called as he headed inside. He came back a few minutes later with lube and began to coat his fingers. He was undressed and happily took his place behind Gabriel. He removed the tail and lovingly began to massage the angel’s stretched hole with lubed fingers.

Gabriel moaned loudly at the sensation. His eyes rolled back and he hung his head, panting hard. His arms shook, barely holding him up during the intense sensation. He gasped loudly, back arching, as Sam’s hard cock pressed into his anus.

He whined softly as he took the full length in one go. He could feel Sam slowly pull out and then shove back in with careful roughness. Gabriel cried out, fingers gripping the grass, as Sam hit his prostate with each thrust.

Sam was in heaven. He loved fucking his angel like this. He lovingly pressed his hand to Gabriel’s swollen belly, tenderly rubbing it. Sam was careful to control his thrusting hips, he didn’t want to hurt his pregnant boyfriend.

“Good boy. You take cock so well.” Sam praised as he kissed along Gabriel’s spine. He lovingly fucked his pup. His hands stroked over the angel’s skin to excite him. He smiled as he felt Gabriel tremble with pleasure. It never took much on pet days.

It was actually only a few more thrusts into the overexcited angel before he came heavily in his cage. The orgasm took everything out of the exhausted angel. He would have collapsed to the grass in a puddle of his own mess if Sam hadn’t caught him and held him. The angel’s spasming passage made Sam groan loudly and cum soon after, filling his pup.

“Good boy.” Sam pulled out and laid Gabriel on a clean patch of grass to rest. He stroked the angel’s belly as his pup panted for breath. While Gabriel rested, Sam gently unlocked the cage and undid the collar. This freed the angel from being a pet.

“God, you’re so hot, Sweetie.” Sam cooed softly as he lifted up his exhausted angel. Sam stood up, angel cradled against his chest. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips and snuggled under his chin.

“Let’s go put you to bed, Sweetheart.” Sam whispered tenderly, kissing his lover’s cheek. Gabriel simply whimpered and curled close to Sam, he was so tired. Being a pregnant pup was exhausting in ways he could never explain.

Sam hummed and stroked Gabriel’s back as he carried the angel to their bedroom. He lovingly laid him in their bed, pulling the covers over him. He stroked Gabriel’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him.

“Sam, I swear to Dad. If you ever leave me a pet on a day you go on a hunt again, I will smite your sorry ass.” Gabriel grumbled tiredly against Sam’s lips. The hunter laughed softly and hugged his angel.

“Okay, Baby. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Thank you.”

“Now get some rest, Beautiful.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“I love you too, Gabe.”

~*~End~*~


End file.
